Teach Me How To Love
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: If you asked Yelena Ulyanova what the true definition of love was, you'd be disappointed in her answer. Love to her is being at a man's beck and call 24/7 when he wants her. She knows its not true love and that he's using her, but it's the closest thing she has to it. That is, until Randy shows her what its like to truly be loved for her heart and not her body
1. Windows To The Soul

"Don't" Yelena thought to herself as her stomach rolled again "You've been doing so well. Don't start this again." She chided herself as she involuntarily dry heaved again. She had just returned from a mini vacation in Ohio and she had foolishly agreed to sit down and have dinner with her mother and sister and look where it's gotten her: On the brink of yet another relapse.

Yelena stood up, wiping away the perspiration that had gathered on her brow on a nearby towel and exited the bathroom. Once back in her hotel bedroom, she pulled off her yoga pants and yanked her top over her head. Rummaging through her suitcase, she found a baggy grey knitted sweater and a pair of burgundy skinny jeans and put them on. Pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail, she collected her phone, camera, and messenger bag, and laptop all the while trying to slip her feet into her grey UGGS. She slipped the strap of her purse onto her shoulder, balancing her camera and phone on top of her laptop. On her way to the elevator, she stopped by the vending machine and got herself a ginger ale to soothe her stomach. Bending over to retrieve her beverage, she stood up and turned, abruptly colliding with someone. Everything she was carrying was knocked onto the floor

"Shit" she swore, dropping to her knees to retrieve her camera. A normal person would be checking their precious phones for damage if they were her right now but she could care less about her phone. Her Nikon camera was her baby and she would be lost without it. As she was scrambling to get her things, a pair of shoes came into her line of sight and she look up hesitantly, her green eyes meeting a pair of blue orbs.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said hastily, shoving her camera into her bag

'It's okay, neither was I. No harm no foul, right?" he said, handing her a discarded tub of EOS

"Yeah" Yelena said shyly, taking it from him and tossing it in too. "Sorry again." She said, stepping around him and continuing down the hall

Randy watched her go, staring after her until she disappeared into the elevator. He had been too busy texting on his phone to notice her bending to retrieve her soda until it was too late and she had immediately went to the floor to retrieve her camera so he had only caught a glimpse of her face but the moment she looked up, his breath caught. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They weren't just green: they were the color of deep forest pools. He found himself drowning in them. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of her, he let it go, chucking it up that he would never see her again. Turning on his heel, he started to continue on his way to his room when a shiny rectangle of plastic caught his eye. Surprisingly, he saw that it was a WWE employee nametag. He picked it up. The girl's face smiled up at him

Yelena Ulyanova

Photographer

Tucking the card into his pocket, he continued to his room, a hopeful smile on his face. Maybe he would see her again after all.


	2. Count Your Blessings

_ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY. WHEN I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT WAS A DRAFT BUT I WENT BACK AND POSTED THE REAL CHAPTER SO GO BACK AND CHECK IT OUT. Now that I´ve gotten that out of the way, here´s chapter two_

* * *

CH.2 Count Your Blessings

Yelena pulled into the parking lot of the Quickens Loans Arena and parked. Gathering everything she needed for the night, she approached the guard.

"I.D?" the beefy man asked

"Right" Yelena muttered, managing to dig her hand into her purse. Her fingers found the small pocket where she kept her I.D to find it empty. Shit. She must have somehow dropped it when her purse fell back at the hotel Sending the man an apologetic smile she replied

"I must have lost it. My name should be on the list, tough."

The man sighed heavily "Name?" he barked

"Ulyanova"she said, hefting her things up tighter against her chest as he flipped through the pages on his clipboard

"Ulyanova, here it is. Go on in."

She spoke a soft thank you and went inside. Keeping her head down, she made her way to to the sign in log to sign in then made her way to her work station. As she was putting her things away, she saw Stephanie McMahon approaching her

"Hello Yelena." the Billion Dollar Princess said, flashing a sweet smile.

"Hello Mrs. McMahon. How are you this evening?" Yelena asked, trying to reign in her nerves. It wasn't every day the she got to speak to the boss' daughter.

"I'm doing well, thank you. So listen. I have a proposition for you, if you are willing." Stephanie said, cutting to the chase "Since we're trying to come up with the times and keep up with every social media site there is out there, I was wondering if you would like to be the lead photographer for the WWE'S Instagram page?"

"Me?" Yelena asked, flabbergasted

"I couldn't think of a more capable and talented person to do this job. You were my first pick. I wouldn't have anyone else."

"Wow... thank you so much Mrs. McMahon. I don't know what to say." This was a very big deal to Yelena. Sure most of her pictures made it onto but to be handpicked by Stephanie McMahon for a project was huge.

"Please, call me Stephanie and a yes would suffice." the Vice President said with a smile

"Yes, of course I'd love to do this. Thank you so much Mrs. McMa-... I mean Stephanie." she said, shaking her boss's hand.

"Great. So can we meet early tomorrow and maybe have breakfast so we can discuss everything with so you can get started?" Stephanie asked,

"Yes, of course" Yelena answered eagerly.

"Good. Meet me downstairs in the cafe at eight thirty. See you then." Stephanie said, giving the young woman a friendly squeeze as she left, her heels clicking as she went.

Yelena was pretty much walking on air for the rest of the night. She was in such a great mode despite the horrendous dinner with her mother and sister and she had gotten some amazing shots throughout the show and when it was over, she uploaded her photos to her laptop, chose ten of her favorites and sent them to Steve, the guy who's in charge of the website. Packing up her things, she said goodnight to her coworker James and made her way to the parking lot. She had just made it through the double doors when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw that it was her friend Zivile, better known to the WWE Universe as the Lithuanian Diva, Aksana, and the name she preferred. They had become close friends in the three years she had known her. The Diva was like the big sister she had always wanted.

"Hey girl, where are you going so soon? Not back to the hotel, I hope." the dark haired beauty chided, falling into step beside her. She wore a short little black dress that stopped above the knee and had a key hole cutout and the highest heels Yelena had ever seen. How she'd managed to catch up with her so fast without breaking her neck was a wonder. The Diva wore smokey makeup around her blue-green eyes, making them stand out against her jet black hair and bold red lips. Yelena had always admired how she could rock red lips, but then again, Aksana could be wearing a potato sack and pull it off. She wished she could be as bold and confident as her friend.

"Yes, actually I am. I'm really tired and I have to be up early for a meeting with Stephanie and-"

"You have a meeting with Stephanie? About what?" Asksana asked, cutting her off

"Well, she kind of gave me a promotion sort of. She wants me to run the Instagram page."

"Oh my god, Lena, that's great, I'm so happy for you!" Aksana squealed, pulling her best friend in for a hug "Come on, we have to go out and celebrate tonight! A lot of the girls and some of the guys are going out tonight. You should come!" she begged

"Thanks, but I would prefer not to be hung over when I meet with Stephanie. And besides, I don't really know anyone." Yelena said, tucking a stay lock of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. Even if she didn't have a meeting tomorrow, she still wouldn't want to go. Aksana was the sweetest person ever, but some of the other Divas seemed a bit too catty for her liking and all of the guys were so... intimidating.

"You'll never be comfortable around them if you don't at least try to get to know some people. You've been working here too long to say I'm your only friend."

Yelena sighed. She didn't even know the half of it. Yes, she has been working for the company going on three years and yes Aksana was her only friend and sure, she was only on first name bases with a few people, but if she really knew what was truly going on behind closed doors, she wouldn't believe it.

"Have fun." Yelena said simply

"I guess I'll catch you later. Good luck tomorrow." Aksana said, watching the brunette get into her car. She waved as she pulled out of her parking space and drove off with a honk. She wished her friend would give her work buddies a chance. She was sure she'd love them as much as she did. One of these days she was going to have to drag her out of her comfort zone. The girl was just too shy for her own good.

After taking a long bubble bath, Yelena, pulled on a pair of comfy sweats and a long sleeve sleep shirt. She decided to let her hair air dry, feeling to lazy to bother with a blow dryer. She dug through her suitcase until she found her book, "Identical" by Ellen Hopkins, the novel she was currently reading and snuggled into bed. She got through four chapters before her eyelids began to droop and eventually gave in to sleep.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Please feel free to drop me a review!_


	3. Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

_Here´s chapter 3!_

* * *

CH.3 Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

Three hours later, her phone vibrating on the nightstand. Squinting against the bright light of the screen, she saw she had a new text message. She groaned when she saw the clock read 3:17 a.m. Suppressing a yawn, she opened the offending text

_Room 455, 6th floor_ was all it said. To anyone else, this wouldn't make any sense, but Yelena knew exactly what it meant. Climbing out of bed, Yelena stumbled into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Running her fingers through her messy hair, she grabbed her room key and phone and stuffed her feet into her UGGS once again and slipped into the hall. She rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and upon arrival, knocked on the door labeled 455, checking to make sure no one was around. The door opened and a hand shot out and pulled her into the room. As soon as the door shut, her back was against it and a pair of arms went around her waist. It was pitch black in the room except for a strip of light peeking through the closed blinds and she could barely make out his form as he lead her into his bedroom. Lips crashed down on hers, kissing her feverishly. The smell of beer filled her nose

"You went... out tonight?" she asked around his lips

"Mmhm." was all he replied as he yanked her top over her head

She instantly felt self-conscious even though it was dark in the room, but he didn't seem to care. He nudged her gently into the sitting position on the end of the bed and turned his attention to her neck as he worked on her bra, skillfully getting it off and throwing it to the floor. He stopped for a second and Yelena could hear the faint sound of a belt being unbuckled as he dropped his pants, kicking them to the side. His kiss returned and he pushed her down onto her back, pulling her sweatpants off with ease. Yelena tensed a little as he kissed her. His hands were all over the place. His nails dug into her slightly and he roughly pinned her hands above her head with one hand, the other grabbing at her exposed breasts

"Hey... slow down a bit." she whispered, trying to wiggled her hands out of his grasp, but her weak plea only seemed to drive him further. His grip on her did the opposite as his lips went back to her neck.

"Ow. Slow down a little." she said louder, wincing as he bit a little too hard. He fondled her breasts again, pinching her nipples. "You're hurting me." She suddenly felt clausterphobic, his hands were too tight and the smell of booze was getting stronger.

"Shhhh... relax. Enjoy it." he cooed, hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties, pulling them off.

She tried to relax like he said but she knew she was not about to enjoy what was about to happen.

* * *

_So who do you think this mystery guy is? Drop me a review with your guesses and _


	4. Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood

CH.4 Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunerstood

Yelena whimpered as he pulled out and fell onto the pillw beside her, breathing heavily. Sex had become a non-rewarding chore with him. After the deed was done, he never asked her how she felt or held her. Not that she expected him to, considering their relationship, but a tiny part of her hoped he would show some type of affection. They had never even been on a date or out in public altogether. At work, he pretty much ignored her, not even glancing in her direction when she saw him. Their relationship was purely physical. Pulling the sheets around her naked body, she watched as he pulled off the condom, tying a knot in it. He stepped into his boxer and made his way to the bathroom

"You can let yourself out." he called over his shoulder before the door slammed behind him

Yelena sighed as she slid out of bed. Shame washed over her. She knew the relationship she had with him was wrong, but she cared for him in a way that was hard to put into words and didn't want to see him with anyone else. He could have anyone he wanted. Women practically threw themselves at him every day but he had chosen her and she should be grateful of his attention. Why he had chosen her, she was not sure. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't insanely beautiful, but she wasn't exactly plain. As much as she told herself this, it never stopped her from feeling slightly used and cheap when he was done with her. No wonder he didn't want to be seen outside of work with her. Wiping a lone tear, she got dressed and left without a word. Stabbing at the elevator button, she yawned. It was barely six a.m. and she was exhausted and longed for her bed. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors slid open. It wasn't empty. Standing there in workout gear and texting away on his IPhone was WWE Champion, the one and only, CM Punk.

"Hey Yelena." he said cheerfully "What are you doing up so early?" the Chicago native asked as she stepped into the elevator. He just so happened to be one of the few people she was on first name bases with. She had shadowed him for three days and took pictures of him for "The Road To WrestleMania Diaries" while they were in Miami last month and ever since, he went out of his way to chat with her or ask her how she was whenever he ran into her, even going as far as stopping by her work station to check out her pictures for the night sometimes. He was extremely down to earth and hilariously funny, not to mention charming. His lack of a filter was one of the things she liked about him and being easy on the eyes didn't hurt either.

"I... I couldn't sleep. I just went out for a walk." She pushed the button for her floor "What about you?" she asked, changing the subject "What are you doing up this early?"

"You know me, I'm the walking dead. I just went out for a run."

"Oh." she said. She knew that he suffered from really bad insomnia and didn't sleep very well. He really was a walking zombie. Poor thing.

There was an awkward silence and from the corner of her eye, she could see him staring her. She self-consciously wrapped her arms across her chest. Cold fingers brushed against her neck and she winced slightly

"Sorry" Phil apologized, gently sweeping her hair back "That's some bruise you've got there."

Yelena immediately felt a blush creep over her face and cursed herself. She had completely forgotten about the evidence he had left on her "Its nothing." she said, a little too quickly "I'm fine"

The doors opened on her floor and she was grateful to escape his gaze. "Try to get some sleep, Champ." she said with a soft smile.

"You too. See you around." he said with a wave as the doors closed.

* * *

_I know you're all wondering "Who is this douchebag?" All in due time. It would be revealed faster if I got some reviews... *hint hint*. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Promoted

CH.5 Count Your Blessings

"Here's my contact information, now let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." said Stephanie sternly, standing up and offering her hand out

Yelena shook it with a smile.

"Thank you again for this opportunity, Stephanie." she said

"You're very welcome. I'll be in touch."

The two women went their separate ways. Yelena had begrudgingly showered when she finally made it to her room, all thoughts of going back to bed forgotten. She got dressed in a pair of dress pants and a simple white blouse and a blazer. She skipped the makeup and pulled her brown hair into a slick ponytail. When she was finished she grabbed her purse, her handy notepad, a pen, and her room key and went down to the cafe a whole thirty minutes early and ordered the biggest cup a coffee they had to offer and a banana. By the time Stephanie arrived, she was in caffeine heaven. They went over the basics of what she would be doing, which was simple. She wrote down the important things and a few short notes and asked a few questions and before she knew it, two and a half hours had passed. Stephanie told her she would email the log in information later and that was that. After two hours, Yelena could feel herself crashing from all the sugar she had consumed. When she got to her room, she dropped onto the bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers. She slept the rest of the day.


	6. No One Goes Through Life Without Scars

A/N

I know this chapter is a bit short but the next chapter will be better. I'm glad everyone likes the story. Since I've posted the first four chapters, the views for this story have doubled so I guess I'm doing something right. Although, I'm kind of sad that I've only gotten ONE review so far. Come on people, I know you can do better than that! A big thank you to xj0j0x for her review. And now on to the story!

* * *

Ch.6 Because Nobody Goes Through Life with Scars

Yelena watched from across the table as her best friend took another bite of the B.L.T. she was eating. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled loudly. Thank god for the buzz of chatter going on around them or her stomach's protests would have been heard loud and clear.

The Lithuanian Diva stuck a few fries into some ketchup and popped them into her mouth. When she looked up, she caught her staring at her plate longingly.

"Do you want the rest?" she offered

"No thanks." Yelena said, speaking before she could think. Fired food was the last thing she needed. "You finish your food." she took another sip from her water bottle, hoping it would shut her stomach up.

"Please, if I eat any more, I'll explode. I shouldn't be eating this at all if I want to look in my new gear." Aksana countered, pushing the plate to the center of the table.

"I shouldn't" Yelena protested, twisting the end of her hoodie's sleeve.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you eat anything all day. You must be starving."

It was true. Yelena hadn't had anything since this morning when she had grabbed the banana for breakfast. She was pretty much running on fumes, but Aksana didn't know that

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Of course I have." Yelena answered defensively, knowing where this conversation was going. She could feel a lecture coming on and was not in the mode. She bowed her head, avoiding Aksana's eye, knowing that she was watching her.

"You can't keep doing this, Lena." Aksana said

"Don't" Yelena said dryly

Aksana sighed in frustration and pushed the plate of food in front of her best friend

"Eat." she demanded

Yelena let out a frustrated groan of her own as she picked up a fry and shoved it into her mouth. Seeing that Aksana was still not convinced, she picked up the half eaten sandwich and took a few bites. She had to stop herself from sighing contently at the taste. Once she had finished the whole thing, she picked up another fry and popped it into her mouth. Swallowing, she turned her eyes back to the Diva across from her

"What's made you start this again?" Aksana asked, eyes softening at the conflicted look that graced Yelena's features.

"I... I had dinner with my mother and sister last night before the show." Yelena confessed, bowing her head again

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

Yelena shook her head reluctantly

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aksana asked gently

She shook her head again. Aksana started to say something, but was interrupted by a stagehand telling her she was needed. She rounded the table and hugged her friend tightly

"Whatever she said to you, ignore it. She isn't worth it. Don't let her ruin all of the progress you've made."

"Thanks Z." Yelena said. She was so grateful to have a best friend who cared so much about her.

"Any time, _konfetka_."

Yelena watched as her best friend scurried off with the stagehand and sighed. Her phone chimed in her pocket, signaling a new text

_Can we talk? _

She typed a quick reply

_Sure_

_xLena _

_Stop by the locker room _

Yelena chewed her bottom lip nervously. She hadn't heard or seen from him since that night in his hotel room. She stood up and tossed the paper plate of uneaten fries into a nearby garbage can and went in search of the men's locker room. She knew how he hated to be kept waiting.

* * *

So the mystery guy shows up again in the next chapter. Any guesses on his identity? Please feel free to leave me a review. I really need feedback from you guys. PLEASE? Thanks for reading.


	7. Damage Me To Feed Your Senses

_So I'm still a little sad that I'm not getting any reviews. Please give me SOMETHING. Just need some feedback. Here's chapter seven_

* * *

CH.7 Damage Me to Feed Your Senses

Her feet carried her to the locker room and she was there before she knew it and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard from behind the door

She checked her surroundings to make sure the coast was clear before she went in. She found him sitting on one of the benches, lacing up his boots

"You wanted to see me?" she whispered, fidgeting with her sleeve again

"Yes"

Footsteps approached her and an arm slipped around her waist

He tilted her chin upward so he could look into her beautiful eyes. Those breathtaking green orbs were what drew him to her in the first place. Her eyes held such innocence, a story that was begging to be told , but held captive in the green sea and it made his groin twitch. All in due time he thought to himself. He had summoned her for a reason

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you the other night. I was a bit drunk and got a little rough. I'm sorry"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled that shy smile that made him want to push her up against a wall and burry himself deep inside her, but he restrained himself. Patience he reminded himself.

"It's okay." she finally said, running her fingers through the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

Bingo he thought. I've got her right where I want her. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her full lips. He was fully aware of what he was doing that night. In a way, he wanted to show his dominance over her, to remind her who had the control over the relationship and he had to admit that he went a tad bit overboard. He knew that a simple apology would satisfy her. Even a kitten needed to be petted and stroked to be kept happy and if that was what it took to keep her in his bed and at his beck and call then so be it. His hands found their way to her plump rear and gave it a squeeze before he grabbed her behind the knees, hoisting her up. She locked her legs around his waist and backed up until his legs hit the black leather sofa with her straddling him

"My match is up next." he breathed into her ear as she placed sweet kisses on the base of his neck "How are you going to wish me good luck?"

She stopped her kisses and met his eye "What do you want?"

He took her hand and placed it onto his toned chest, sliding it down his abs then lower to the top of his trunks then over the bulge that was begging to be released. She took the hint, kissing down his chest as she slid to her knees in front of him. Pulling on the tie on his trunks, she smiled shyly up at him and he stroked her cheek, running the pad of his thumb across her firm bottom lip, a small smirk playing on his lips as she released him, her head descending upon his manhood.

* * *

There's the new chapter. Please drop me a review. The more reviews, the more chapters I'll post and the closer you'll get to finding out who the mystery guy is.


	8. Its Like You're Pouring Salt In My Cuts

CH.8 It's like You're Pouring Salt In My Cuts

Yelena tied the knot of he robe around her waist as she hurried into her bedroom. She had heard her phone ringing loudly while she was in the shower and had rushed out to get it. Picking it up from the nightstand, she rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling. She had left the comfort of the steaming hot shower for nothing. Mom the screen read. Her mother had been calling her all week and she had been sending her to voicemail like it was going out of style. You'd think she'd take a hint but no. Emilia Giovanni- Ulyanova refused to be ignored. She was going to keep calling her until she finally caved and answered. She let it ring until the voicemail picked up out of spite. Surprisingly, her mother left a message. Oh, this should be good she thought to herself as she called her voicemail box and entered her pin.

You have one new message and no saved messages. First message *beep*

"Yelena, it's your mother. I've been trying to reach you all week. Darling, I know you're a bit upset with me, but I meant no harm. Give me a call. Maybe you can stop by the house so we can talk before you leave if you're not too busy? Let me know. I love you. Bye.

Yelena hastily pressed seven. Message erased. There was no way in hell she was going through that again. She had only agreed to go to dinner with her mother and sister because the last time she had seen them was Christmas. She loved her family, yes, but there was only but so much of her mother she could take before she reached her breaking point. All her mother had done the whole dinner was make jabs at her as soon as she sat down at the table.

_"Sorry I'm late mother" she apologized, kissing her mother's cheek and giving her sister an awkward hug before she sat down_

_"It's fine dear. I've already ordered for you." her mother said, turning her gaze to her youngest daughter, her mouth immediately turning down into a frown" Yelena, honey, what are you wearing?" _

_Here we go she sighed to herself_

_"Clothes?" she answered smartly_

_"Honey, this is a five star restaurant. Don't you think you should have dressed more... presentably?"_

_"Sorry." was all she muttered, picking up the wine menu. If she was going to get through the night, she was going to have to have a glass or two. The waiter came by and asked her if she needed anything "Yes I'll have-" _

_"She'll have a glass of water." her mother intervened_

_The waiter glanced at her for confirmation and she begrudgingly agreed._

_"Sweetheart, you should have at least put on a little makeup and did something with your hair." her mother chided_

_"Sorry mother. So Lisa, let me see it" she squealed to her sister, changing the subject. Her sister, the middle child, Valilisa had just recently gotten engaged to some rich lawyer named Frederick who she had been dating for a little over a year and who she had yet to meet, but her mother had called her and gushed about him nonstop about how handsome and successful he was, and how much she already adored him. She had even told her how she just knew that her future grandchildren would be beautiful. Yelena had rush her off the phone when she mentioned that Frederick also had a handsome and single brother who just so happen to be on age with her._

_Lisa's hand immediately shot out at her and Yelena was blinded by the size of the rock on her finger_

_"It's beautiful. He really went all out didn't he."_

_"He really didn't" Lisa said with a smile "I told him not to spend so much money, but that only seemed to provoke him to buy the most expensive ring he could find."_

_"So when's the wedding?"_

_"Well we're pushing for the first week in April next year hopefully. You'll be able to make it right?" her sister asked_

_Yelena winced. The first week in April is the busiest time of year at work because of WrestleMania and most likely, she was going to be needed. There was no way around getting out of it_

_"I... I have to see. The first week in April is WrestleMania, the biggest pay-per-view of the year. They might need me to be there." she said, hating the way her sister's face fell with disappointment_

_"Well you have to be at your sister's wedding Lena. Can't you just request it off or take a sick day?" her mother asked_

_Yelena nervously grabbed a roll from out of the basket in the middle of the table "I don't think I can mom. You don't understand. That's like the Super Bowl in the WWE. They're going to need every hand they can get. I can't just take off if they need me."_

_"Well what does it matter? All you do is take pictures. Anyone can do it." her mother said casually, waving her off_

_Yelena had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing. Turning back to her sister she placed her hand over her's. "I'll see what I can do. I promise." thankfully, her sister smiled in understanding._

_Their food arrived and they chatted some more about the wedding. They got on the subject of colors and her sister told her she had chosen a sage green and cream._

_"I want the bridesmaid's dresses to be sage, of course. The fittings will probably be sometime in January." Lisa said, putting a dainty piece of steak into her mouth_

_Yelena took another bite of her tasteless salad and chewed. Her mother hadn't told her she hadn't ordered any dressing with it_

_"That's great. That gives you plenty of time Yelena." her mother said, finishing the rest of her salmon._

_"Enough time for what, exactly?" she asked, confused. She grabbing another roll_

_"To drop a few pounds, of course. I'm sure you sister will want you to look good in your dress." her mother said, sipping her wine_

_"Mother" Lisa scolded_

_"What? It wouldn't hurt to lose a few extra pounds. It's a wedding. She needs to look good."_

_Yelena immediately dropped the roll she was about to eat down on her plate._

_"Yelena, don't listen to her. You don't need to do anything. You look great." her sister said, glaring at her mother_

_"No, it's fine." she said softly, dropping her napkin over her plate "I should get going or I'm going to be late for work" she said, standing_

_"Okay" Lisa said "So I'll talk to you soon?" she asked, hugging her_

_"Yes. I'll give you a call before I leave." she said, picking up her purse. Her mother stood up and opened her arms to her and she gave her a quick hug._

_"We'll see you soon dear."_

_"Bye." she managed before retreating out the door_

Yelena sighed as she opened the tie on her robe, letting it slip off of her shoulders. She was clad only in a pair of black lace underwear and a matching bra. Standing in front of her full length mirror, she took in the sight of herself from head to toe. She started with her thighs. She had always had thick thighs, but they seemed larger than she remembered. She didn't even want to think about the size of her ass. It had a mind of its own. Her eyes went to her hips, noticing she had slight love handles. Sure she was curvy. Most of the women in her family was, but she had always been the biggest out of her sisters. She was the chunky one as a teenager and odd one out. She was the black sheep. Her oldest sister, Irina always use to tease her about her weight, often making her lock herself in her room and cry.

Her eyes finally found her full breasts. Out of her two sisters, her breasts were the biggest at a size 36C. Valilisa was second runner up with 32C, then Irina with B cups. She had always been jealous that Irina could wear whatever she wanted without looking slutty. Irina had always been the golden child and the favorite. She could do no wrong in her mother's eyes. Pulling her robe back on, her mother's words echoing loudly in her head.


	9. A Few New Friends

_A BIG thank you to **xj0j0x** and **Kristein Renee Orton** for their reviews! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy and leave me a review_

* * *

CH.9 A Few New Friends

"Honey, I'm home!" Aksana called as she let herself in.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Yelena called back. She had just returned from her trip to the gym for a much needed workout and she decided to make Lampsha, a Russian chicken soup for her best friend, who was spending the night at her place so they could ride together to the next city

Aksana breezed into the kitchen and shrugged out of her coat. She placed the carton of Peach Ice Cream in the freezer and hopped up onto one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar

"It smells amazing in here."

Yelena spooned some soup into a bowl and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and ate a spoonful

"Mmmm. This is so good" she moaned

"I'm glad you like it. Now, you eat and I'm going to go grab a quick shower" Yelena said, turning towards the door

"No, you are going to make yourself a bowl of this fantastic soup and meet me in the living room."

"But I'm still gross from my workout." Yelena whined

"Tough." Aksana said, exiting the kitchen before she could object.

Yelena obeyed, making herself small bowl of soup and following her into the living room. They watched the first two seasons of "Grey's Anatomy" and argued over who was hotter: McDreamy or McSteamy. They drank almost a whole bottle of wine and ate the entire carton of peach ice cream before they turned in for the night, dreading the long drive in the morning.

* * *

Yelena was up three hours earlier that she had to be and went down to the gym, where Aksana found her, running on the treadmill with her headphones in

"Hey!" Aksana shouted, waving her hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

"Hey." Yelena huffed, pulling key from the treadmill and it slowed to a stop "I was just finishing up"

Aksana nodded as Yelena pulled the ear buds from her ears, wondering how long she had been down here. She gazed over and saw that she had already burned over two thousand calories.

"No rush. It's still early."

"It's fine" Yelena said, wiping her brow "I was finished here anyway."

Aksana made a mental note to make sure they stopped somewhere and grabbed breakfast before they got on the road as she followed her back up to her condo.

Yelena showered and got dressed, skipping the makeup. She pulled on her favorite black hoodie over her t-shirt and stuffed her feet into her boots. They got their things into the car with the help of her doorman and were off. As they we crossing the state line into Virginia, her phone rang. Glancing at it and rolling her eyes, she silenced it and tossed it back into her purse.

"Was that your mother again?" Aksana asked

"Yes." Yelena said frostily, her hands tightening around the steering wheel

"Are you ever going to call her back? You know she'll just keep calling until you answer."

"I'll call her back when I'm ready."

Aksana knew that was the end of that conversation and dropped it. She didn't want to push her, knowing that she didn't handle stress well. The next six hours were spent in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the hotel, Aksana made her promise they would go for a swim in the indoor pool after they got settled and Yelena was forced to comply. She went to the front desk and checked in and got her room key. Once in her room, she got unpacked and changed into her bathing suit: a simple cream bikini with brown polka dots. Nothing to show offish. She didn't want to feel exposed, especially if there were other people already down there. She slipped a cover up over her head at the last second just as her phone chimed

_I'll meet you downstairs _

_xAksana_

_k_

_xYelena_

She slipped her feet into her flip flops, grabbed a towel and her room key and ventured downstairs

* * *

Randy stood by the edge of the pool, watching everyone horsing around. Phil and Kofi were goofing off, trying to dunk each other, Mike had AJ over his shoulder threatening to throw her in, and Wade and Alicia were secluded off on the empty side of the pool, talking softly. There was a big splash and everyone laughed when AJ resurfaced, a mean looking scowl on her face. The many faces that girl made would make anyone laugh. He was just about to rejoin them when he heard the door open. It was Aksana, clad in a red bikini. She was definitely a sight to see, but his eyes immediately drifted to the girl with her. She wore a sexy little number that accentuated her every curve. Her perfectly tanned skin glowed against the cream bathing suit and Randy couldn't help but stare. When their eyes met, her eyes full of recognition; he could clearly see a blush staining her cheeks. He'd recognized her immediately as the beautiful brunette he ran into a few days ago

"Should I get a mop?" a voice said next to him.

"Huh?" he said, not taking his eyes off of her

"You're drooling all over the floor." Punk snorted.

When he finally peeled his eyes away from her, he turned and saw a smirk on Phil's face

"Shut up." was all Randy could muttered

"Pretty isn't she?" he asked, his gaze falling upon Yelena. She certainly filled out her bathing suit nicely and he could tell Randy could appreciated the view.

He nodded, watching the two girls drop their towels onto a chair on the other side of the pool.

"Do you know her?" Randy asked

"We're not exactly best friends, but we've talked a few times. She does most of the photos for . She's got a lot of talent, not to mention a sweet girl." Punk said, an amused look on his face as his eyes danced from Yelena to Randy and he chuckled. It's like he was hypnotized "Well?" he asked

"What?"

"Are you going to stare at her like a stalker or are we going to go say hi?"

* * *

"You didn't tell me other people were going to be here." Yelena said, kicking her flip flops off

"That's because I didn't know they were going to be here either." Aksana said, pulling hair out of the ponytail. Yelena looked around at the Superstars surrounding the pool, feeling self-conscious as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ladies."

Her head snapped up. Phil and Randy stood in front of her.

"Phillip, Randy" Aksana said, hugging Punk and placing a kiss on Randy's cheek

Punk turned his attention to Yelena and smiled "Yelena, good to see you outside of work." he leaned down and hugged her, kissed her cheek. She blushed, a surprised smile on her face

"Hey Champ." she said, her eyes drifting to Randy. She tried not to oogle him but it was kind of hard when you had a beautiful body like his in front of you. He looked like he was carved out of stone by the Greek God, Adonis himself. She had always loved his sleeves. They seemed to add to his sex appeal if that was even possible.

"Yelena, you know Randy. Randy this is my friend-"

"I think we've met." Randy said, cutting her off with a smile.

Aksana looked confused then turned to Yelena, who nodded

"We ran into each other in Cleveland."

Randy smiled down at her "Literally"

Punk and Aksana stared at the two then at each other. As if spoken out loud Punk shot Aksana a knowing look and she nodded in agreement and spoke

"Well I'm going to go say hi to everyone. I'll be back. Phillip, you want to join me?"

"Sure." he said as they turned to leave.

"It's nice to see you. To fully see your face, I mean." Randy said, taking a seat next to her

Yelena smiled, knowing he was referring to when she had scurried off like a deer in headlights.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. No harm, no foul, remember?"

She nodded, looking away from his smoldering gaze, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you do most of the photos on the website?" he asked, trying to make conversation

"Not all of them, put most of them." she said shyly, twisting the hem of her cover up

Randy smiled, finding her nervousness cute.

"So, I think I have something of yours."

"Huh?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion

"Your I.D. You dropped it back in Cleveland."

"Oh. You have it? Thank god. I'd hate to have to get another one."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold it hostage though."

"Oh really?" she grinned

"Yes, really." he teased

"And what's your ransom?"

"I'll give you your I.D. back if you agree to come out and have drinks with us tomorrow night."

"I don't know..."

"Come on. We're all friends here, we won't bite." he joked "It'll be fun."

"I guess I can have a few drinks." she agreed finally.

"Great." Randy said, trying to hide how glad he was that she said yes.

Aksana returned with a few other people and made introductions and they all got acquainted. Yelena was surprised by how nice everyone was. As she observed everyone, she noticed that Punk and Kofi were like two peas in a pod and laughed at how they joked around with each other. She learned that outside of the ring, AJ was very down to earth, very different from her crazy girl persona. She hadn't realized that Wade and Alicia were dating and have been for quite some time now and Mike was... Mike, in the ring and out. Aksana dove into the pool and resurfaced, splashing water at her

"Are you coming in or what?" she asked. All eyes turned to her

"The water is freezing!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad." said AJ

"Either you're going to get in willingly or I'm going to get one of the guys to throw you in."

"Aksana" she whined

"Pick your poison"

Yelena contemplated her options till the last minute, a little too long for her best friend's liking

"Phil, throw her in." Aksana said to the Straight Edge Superstar. Phil made a move to get out of the pool

"No, no! I've got it. Thanks." Yelena said. She sighed and pulled off her cover up. Little did she know that every guy's eyes were on her

Mike let out a low whistle

_"Damn"_ he whispered "I like the new girl already. She gets my vote into the group"

Phil elbowed him in the ribs "Shut up" he growled, already feeling like an over protective brother to her

"She is something else" Kofi said as she jumped into the pool without hesitation.

"That she is." said Randy. He was definitely looking forward to getting to know her

Everyone applauded when she came up for air.

Phil smiled. She looked like she was finally starting to relax and he was glad to see her come out of her shell a little

The rest of the evening, the gang played Marco Polo. When it was almost time to head to the Arena, everyone said their goodbye. AJ made Yelena promise to hang out with her sometime and Alicia complimented her bathing suit playfully telling her she was going to steal it from her. Randy held the door open for Aksana and caught Yelena gently by the wrist

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah... I'll be there." she said with a smile

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." he said, raising her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Another blushed crept across her face as she turned and left to catch up with Aksana

* * *

_Well there you have it! What did you think. **PLEASE **leave me a review! I need the feedback or I won't know what I need to work on or improve. The Mystery guy shows up in the next chapter ;) Thank you for reading. If you want to see what Yelena's bikini looks like, follow the link below_

_cgi/set?id=96179492_


	10. I Knew You Were Trouble

_A big thank you to xj0j0x, Kirstein Renee Orton, Kali Yugah, PrincessHJL1295, Dizzy2k9, redheadedsweetheart, and Dixiewinxwrites12 for their Story Favorites, Reviews, and follows. Every review you leave means the world to me and makes me want to perfect this story in any way possible. Thank you all. So my birthday is this Friday, so I might not be able to post a new chapter until Monday, so the new chapter should be up before RAW, I promise. Until then, enjoy chapter 10!_

* * *

CH.10 Under a Microscope

"Thanks for the photo girls" Yelena said. She had just took a photo of Kelly Kelly and Layla on their way to the ring. she had spent majority of the night snapping pictures on her new IPhone and posting them on Instagram throughout the show and she had to admit, she was having fun. She managed to get a few good shots of Dolph performing his signature headstand and another of Eve in full assistant mode before she went out to cut a promo with Big Show. As she was going another lap around she heard a familiar voice say

"You look like you're enjoying your new job."

Yelena wasn't surprised to see Phil falling into step beside her. He wore a snug Under Armor shirt and a pair of sweats over his ring gear. A beanie covered his dark hair and a pair of Beats headphones were around his neck.

"I am."

"How come the WWE Champion hasn't gotten his photo taken tonight?"

"Because the WWE Champion has been too busy making fun of his boss to take a silly picture for me."

"Oh please, clown shoes isn't more important than taking a picture for my favorite photographer. Here, take this." he said striking his a relaxed pose, holding up a fist. Yelena snapped the photo.

"Perfect. You're so photogenic" she said, uploading the photo to Instagram

"I try." he said, modestly "So I heard that Randy is about to shoot a promo in Clown Shoes' office. A perfect opportunity for a photo op" he sing songed

"You're a peach." she said racing off in the direction on John Laurenitis' office. When she got there, the camera man was still setting up. She smiled when Randy walked in with Sheamus. He sent her a wave and a wink and she had to calm the way her heartbeat picked up. Alberto Del Rio wasn't far behind him and Yelena froze when she saw who entered the room last. Their eyes met for a brief second before he turned to Alberto and they struck up a conversation. Yelena chewed her lip nervously and went to stand behind the camera man so she wouldn't be in the way. Laurenitis took his place and they began filming. The four men argued briefly and Yelena snapped a quick photo before the brawl broke out, Sheamus and Randy getting the upper hand

"And cut!" said the camera man. Yelena tried to discretely slip out of the room unnoticed, but Randy called her name

"Hey." he said when he reached her

"Hi" she said nervously

"Did you get a good shot?" he asked, glancing at her camera screen

"Yeah, I got a pretty good one" she said, showing the picture to him. She captured it just right. The four men were in an intense stare down. "This one is going on Instagram."

"You are definitely an a genius with a camera." he said

"Thanks" she said smiling, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him staring at interaction she was having with Randy and she was starting to feel nervous under his gaze. He was watching her with a look of confusion annoyance on his face

"Yelena?" Randy said, snapping her out of it

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright. You seem so far away."

"Yeah, I'm just... a bit tired. I've been up since five a.m."

"Well make sure you get some rest tonight so you're energized for tomorrow night." he said with a smile, lightly touching her forearm. "I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." she said, watching him leave. When she turned her attention to where he was, she found the he was gone. She didn't like the look he was giving her while she was talking to Randy. She tried not to dwell on it and got back to her job. It's not like he could be upset. She wasn't exactly his girlfriend. She thought about how their relationship came to be. She had just had a heated conversation with her mother and went downstairs to the bar for a drink. She wasn't big on alcohol other than a glass of wine here and there but after that conversation, she had desperately needed something strong. She was sitting at the bar, sulking when someone slid into the bar stool next to her

*FLASHBACK*

"Coke and rum" he told the bartender, before turning his attention to her "and a refill on whatever the pretty lady is having." he said, flashing a megawatt smile.

"Thanks." she said, downing the rest of her drink before the bartender returned with her fresh one. The burn of the Vodka she was drinking radiated through her chest.

"No problem. You looked like you needed it." he said, taking a sip from his glass

"You work for the company, right?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm a photographer."

"Well I'm sure I don't have to tell you who I am." he said with a smug smile

"Of course not." she said. He asked her her name

"Yelena" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said, shaking it

When she went to let go, his grip remained as he gently stroked his thumb across her's. For some odd reason, her heart skipped. They talked for a while about work. He signaled for the bartender for more drinks every time he saw that her glass was getting empty and before she knew it, she way drunk and giggling at everything he was saying to her. She hadn't noticed that his hand had somehow found its way to her thigh but she wasn't complaining. He was sexy as hell and it had been a while since a guy flirted with her

"Someone's a little tipsy." he said, stroking her thigh

"I am" she giggled, loving the sensation. Who the hell cared that she didn't know him. She knew enough about him.

"Maybe you should head back to your room."

"Maybe I should." she said, hopping down from the stool. She swayed slightly and strong arms caught her and she righted herself. She took a few steps before she turned around "Aren't you coming?" she giggled. He shot her a naughty grin before he downed the rest of his drink, threw a few bills on the bar, and followed her

*End of FLASHBACK*

She remembered waking up with a killer headache the next morning and the bed empty beside her. She couldn't believe she had slept with him. She was not one to mix business with pleasure, but she had to admit, she had needed a good roll in the hay. She was surprised to find a note on the pillow. It read:

Give me a call when you need someone to put a smile on your face

His number was scribbled on the bottom. She smiled to herself, feeling like a teenager. Despite the fact that she had slept with him, she really did want to get to know him. Too bad her hopes were all in vain. When they met again, there was no talking involved. He had immediately directed her to his bed. When she tried to talk to him after they were finished, he simply brushed her off, telling her he wasn't one to talk about personal things. She should have taken that as a sign, but she ignored it. Finally after sleeping with him for a month, she built up the courage and asked him where she stood while they were lying in bed after yet another rendezvous.

"We're just having fun right? I thought we were both getting what we wanted." he said, putting one arm behind his head

"I know but-"

"Hey, I'm not sleeping with anyone else. Are you?" he asked, his blue eyes boring into her's

"No, I just-"

"Then that's all the promise we both need."

"I just-"

"Let's not rush it. Whatever happens, happens okay?" he said, cutting her off for the last time

"Yeah." was all she said

"Good." he said, kissing her forehead before rolling over and going to sleep.

That was three months ago. She was starting to lose hope that he would take things further. She was willing to commit so why couldn't he? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and carried on about her business. She had a job to do after all.


	11. A Late Night Visitor

CH.11 Late Night Visitor

She eventually found her way to catering when the show was over and grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels on her way out of the door. Her phone rang in her back pocket and she pulled it out, exiting through the back door to escape the noise as she answered it

"Hello?"

"_Yelena? It's your father_." Her dad said in Russian

"Hey daddy, how are you?" she said, switching over to her native tongue. Her father spoke English well, but she knew he preferred her to speak Russian.

"_I'm doing fine honey. Your mother is grating on my last nerve though_"

Yelena rolled her eyes "Yeah she's very good at it. What's wrong with her now?" she asked.

"_She keeps complaining about how you've been ignoring her phone calls_"

Yelena sighed. She knew her mother would eventually whine to her father about her. It was just like her to play the victim.

"Did she tell you why I've been ignoring her calls?" she asked, growing annoyed when her father told her no. She briefly told him about what had happened that night and her father sighed.

"_I understand why you're upset with her. Your mother can be very blunt and inconsiderate of other people's feelings sometimes_."

"Tell me about it" Yelena muttered

"_But you know that's the way she is, so you shouldn't hold it against her. You know that you don't need to lose any more weight, don't you?_"

"I guess." she said softly

"_You don't. You're perfect just the way you are. Remember, you can't take everything she says to heart_"

"I know dad." she sighed. Her father was right. She couldn't hold a grudge forever, but she just wished her mother would be a little bit more sensitive towards her, considering what she's been through.

"_Give her a call. She's really sorry and I'm tired of hearing her complain. If you value your poor father's sanity, you'd give her a call._"

She laughed, knowing that her mother was probably driving him insane.

"I'll give her a call." she agreed

"_That's all I ask. Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you soon. I love you, sweetheart._"

"I love you too dad. Good night." she said before hanging up. She loved her dad. While her mother was busy spoiling her sisters rotten, Yelena was more of a Daddy's girl. She loved her father dearly and valued his opinion over any other. He always defended her against her mother and was there for her no matter what. She was glad that someone was on her side. Irina always sucked up to her mother and Valilisa smartly chose to exercise her right to remain silent, so her father was all she had really.

"I didn't know you spoke another language" a voice spoke behind her.

She turned and found Mike and Punk along with Rosa Mendes

"What was that, German?" Mike asked

"Russian, and yeah I speak three different languages; Russian, Italian, and Spanish"

"No way, say something dirty in Spanish." Mike asked, enthusiastically

"Mike!" Rosa chided, shaking her head

"What?" he asked as Phil rolled his eyes "Consider it your initiation. Let's hear it, new girl."

Yelena smirked

"_Eres un idiota pomposo con una gran boca_" she said smugly. She had taken care to say it flirtaciously

"That was hot" Mike finally said

Rosa broke out into a fit of laughter and high fived her

"I like her already." the Latina said

"What did she say?" Mike asked confused by the Latina's laughing

"I don't think you want to know" Punk said, sending Yelena a wink. "See you later." he said as they dispersed.

Yelena was just dozing off when her phone vibrated in the bed next to her. She glanced at the contact name and was surprised

_What's your room number?_

_614_

_xYelena _

_Unlock the door for me_

Was he seriously coming to her room? He had never come to her. She always went to him. She climbed out of bed and unlocked her hotel room door then crawled back into bed, sleepily. She hadn't realized she fell asleep until she was woken up by the feeling of kisses being placed on the nape of her neck

"Hey" she whispered into the darkness

"Hey" he whispered back, tightening his arm around her waist

She turned over so that she was facing him and took his face in her hands. as she kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as his body slithered over her's

"I'm rooming with Cody and I figured it would be rude to keep him up all night" he said, his lips finding her's once more

"Oh" she said quitely. The room was silent, other than the sound of their kissing and Yelena had to admit how much she loved kissing him. He seemed to be in no rush tonight and was giving her more attention than usual. He undressed her slowly then stripped down to his boxers. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and he freed her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple until they were hard before doing the same to the other. Kissing down her stomach, he reached the top of her panties and pulled them off, placing her right leg over his shoulder, placing kisses on her inner thigh. Yelena hissed when his tongue made contact with her core, her back arching off of the mattress. His mouth worked skillfully, sucking and swirling around her clit until she pleading for mercy, her fingers gripping his hair. She was about to reach her peak when he stopped for a few seconds and started the whole process over again. By the time she had almost reached her third orgasm, she was begging. He crawled back up her body and kissed her

"Open" he commanded and she obeyed, opening her mouth and letting his tonue stroke her's so she could taste herself. When he began teasing her entrance with the tip of his erection, she was begging

"Please..." she whimpered, lifting her hips with anticipation, but he drew back so she couldn't reach him

"What? Tell me what you want, sweetheart." he breathed into her ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth, sucking it gently

"I want you." she managed, breathing a sigh of relief when he started teasing her again

"Is this what you want?" he asked, pushing the head into her

She moaned, nodding. She let out a loud groan when he slowly filled her. Her fingernails dug into his back and she heard a growl escape him when he was buried completely inside of her. He kissed her neck while he let her adjust to the size of him before he started to move- slowly at first and then he picked up speed. The room filled with their moans and the slapping of flesh on flesh as he drilled into her. Every time he rammed into her, he rubbed against her sensitive clit, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure and she fell over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard, and she could feel herself shaking.

"Turn over." he said, pulling out of her

She did so, burying her face in the pillow below her as he raised her bottom half up so that she was on her knees and plunged back into her, extracting a yelp of pleasure from her. He gave her a series of long strokes before they became short and sporadic and he had her cumming again within seconds. An animal-like growl left his mouth has he gripped her hips, feeling his own orgasm building. She reached behind him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast and he kneaded it as she met his thrusts and he released inside of her as she came for the third time. He shot rope after sticky rope into her before he slid away, his erection softening. He fell onto the pillow beside her. She snuggled into his side, placing his arm around her. He had always refrained from cuddling with her after sex so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, but after what they had just shared, he couldn't resist. He let her mold herself around him and kissed her forehead before tucking her head under his chin He couldn't help it as he breathed in the familiar scent of her hair: Strawberries, a smell he could inhale forever.

"Shit" her muttered when a thought hit him

"What's wrong?" Yelena asked

"I forgot to wear a condom. You're still on the pill right?"

"Yeah."

He released a sigh of relief "Thank god."

It was quite for a minute and Yelena was expecting him to climb out of bed and get dressed, but strangely, he didn't

"Are you... staying?" Yelena asked in a small voice.

He thought for a second. Staying would go against everything he had sworn he would not do. He didn't want her to get too attached to him, but maybe if she thought he was trying to build a relationship, she'd stop letting pricks like Randy and Punk put their hands on her. He saw the way she had smiled at him and the way she interacted with Punk and he didn't like the attention she was getting or the way she was lapping it up. He liked it better when she was a nobody, who knew no one, but now that had all changed, thanks to that bitch Aksana, but he was going to change that. He would guide his lamb back to the meadow where she belonged

"Yeah." he answered. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest. After a while she yawned softly

"Sleep." he urged, pecking her on the lips. He heard her breathing slow and he knew she was asleep and he soon followed.


	12. Wild Ones

_Here's the new chapter! Thank you to everyone who left me a review, Favorited, and Followed this story! I know a lot of people are going crazy waiting to find out who Yelena's mystery guy is. It's almost here people! Until then, keep sending me your guesses and drop me a review!_

* * *

CH.12 Wild Ones

"Oh, will you stop fidgeting?" Aksana demanded from where she was applying her eyeliner in the bathroom area's mirror. It was Tuesday night and they had just got back to the hotel after the SmackDown taping and now it was time to have drinks with their friends. She could see Yelena behind her, yanking up the strapless top she was wearing. "You look hot, if I do say so myself."

"I feel exposed." Yelena cried, looking at herself from different angles in the mirror. She couldn't recall why she had agreed to let Aksana dress her for the night, but she knew she regretted it now. She wore a strapless black bralet top that stopped a few inches above her belly button. She couldn't pull it down or it would exposed her boobs and a tight pair of deep red skinny jeans. Her long brown hair was curled and stopped in the middle of her back. Aksana had given her her famous smoky eyes look, completed with eyeliner to make her green eyes pop.

"You look fine. Now here, put these on." she said, shoving a pair of ridiculously high heels at her. She spied the red bottoms and deemed them as Louboutins.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh shush. They aren't that high. They aren't that hard to walk in either and they're comfortable." Aksana waved her off, now curling her hair

Yelena let out a frustrated groan as she plopped down onto the bed, sliding her feet into the shoes. She did a little test walk around the room. They weren't that bad.

"Do they pass the test?" Aksana asked

"For now. Are you ready to go?" Yelena asked, grabbing her clutch, making sure she had her room key and phone. Aksana nodded and they left. She drove to the club and they made their way inside. They went up to the V.I.P section where everyone was and said their hellos. Randy, Wade, Alicia, Mike, Rosa, Zach, and Phil greeted them.

"You made it!" Randy said over the music

"I told you I would." Yelena said

"You look... wow, you look great." he said, giving her a once over

"Thanks." she said, feeling her cheeks get hot

Mike went to the bar and got them a round of shots.

"To a successful, injury free show and to getting fucked up tonight!" Mike yelled and everyone cheered and knocked back their drinks. The music was awesome and eventually, Aksana dragged Yelena onto the dance floor. After a little more liquid courage, Yelena was buzzed and swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Alicia and Rosa joined them and they danced in a group to a few songs until Wade reclaimed his girlfriend. When Pussycat Dolls' "Don't Cha" started playing, Mike popped out of nowhere and sandwiched himself in between her and Aksana, making them crack up as he sang the song word for word. Zack went nuts when LMFAO's "Shots!" started dooming through the speakers and they all went wild. Yelena threw her hands above her head, one holding a shot and the other fist pumping with him. Randy and Phil watched them in amusement, Randy watching Yelena mostly, laughing at how she got excited when "Call Me Maybe" started playing

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU!" she sang

"AND THIS IS CRAZY!" Aksana sang back

"BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER" Alicia belted

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" they sang together, dancing like goofballs. They were all tipsy after the amount of shots they had consumed and Mike kept them coming. Yelena wasn't complaining, she was having a great time.

The girls stumbled in their heels to the bar and ordered more drinks. Yelena felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and turned, spilling her drink a little

"Dance with me" Randy said into her ear

"Dancing with you wasn't part of your ransom." she giggled, sipping her drink

"Well it is now" he said, taking her drink from her hand and placing it on the bar before pulling her onto the floor. Bruno Mars was playing and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy locked his arms around her as they swayed to the music. She eventually rested her head on his shoulder. God, he smells good she thought, as the scent of his cologne filled her nose.

Randy chuckled when Phil caught his eye

"What's so funny?" she asked, lifting her head to meet his eye

"Phil. Apparently my hands are in an inappropriate place."

Yelena looked over at Phil. He was gesturing for Randy to move his arms, which were dangerously low on her hips. When Punk noticed that Yelena was watching, he sent her an innocent wave. She laughed and blew him a kiss. Randy made a big show of placing his hands on the small of her back and Punk gave him the thumbs up.

"Forgive him and his big brother ways" she apologized

"It's okay. I guess I should get used to it. I had to ask his permission to dance with you."

Yelena smiled to herself. Punk really was a good friend and it touched her how he was already so protective over her.

"He made me swear to be on my best behavior and be nothing but a perfect gentleman."

"Well you're doing a fantastic job." she teased

"Thanks. I'd like to think that I'm a good guy"

"Are you?" she asked, her green orbs staring up at him intently

"I try to be." he answered honestly

"Good" she said, resting her head on his shoulder again "because I don't know if I can deal with another bad guy."

Randy stared down at her, confused, but before he could ask her what she meant, the slow song ended and Aksana came to steal her away. Randy sat back down next to Punk. Wade joined them, sipping on a beer.

"Couldn't wait to get your hands on her, could you?" The Bare Knuckle Brawler asked with a smirk

"It wasn't like that." Randy defended

"It better not have been. She's not one of those ring rats you can fuck and kick out in the morning. She's a sweet girl."

"I know" Randy said, downing his shot of Jack. He knew that Yelena wasn't easy and he certainly wasn't going to treat her like she was. He could tell that he couldn't sweet talk her into bed with him. She was different. She was young and innocent and there was something that made him want to know everything about her.

Punk watched Randy watching the brunette across the room. He knew how Randy was. He had witnessed how he played girls left and right to get what he wanted out of them and he was not going to let him do that to Yelena. She was far too young to become a victim of Randy's charm, but judging by the look on his face, he wasn't planning on stringing her into his web of lust. There was something different about the way he watched her. Right then and there, Punk knew what it was: Randy wanted her: and not in a 'fuck her and duck her' way either.

"You hurt her and I'll maim you. Do you understand me?" he threatened

"Blunt aren't you, Brooks?" Wade snickered

"Loud and clear." Randy answered, not taking his threat to heart. He knew that the Chicago native meant well. He took the threat as his blessing instead.

* * *

_Yelena cut loose and Randy officially has Punk's blessing! If anyone has any ideas or anything they want to see happen in this story, send me a PM! I don't bite :-) Thanks for reading!_

_p.s~ if you want to see what Yelena's outfit looks like follow the link to my polyvore page below_

_ untitled_974/set?id=77975259_


	13. Blackmail

_We're almost there everyone! Three more chapter and you'll know who the mystery guy is. I know this chapter is a bit short and I apologize, but please enjoy it anyway! I'd like to say thank you to everyone for their reviews. Keep them coming :-)_

* * *

CH.13 Blackmail

Yelena didn't roll out of bed until one p.m. the next day, feeling hungover. She thanked her lucky stars that there was a house show tonight and she wouldn't be needed. She stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, not bothering to turn on the light to avoid burning her eyes out of the sockets. She decided that she would order room service and spend the rest of the day in bed to catch up on her reading. She'd just grabbed her book and snuggled back into bed when she heard a knock on her door. she casted her neglected book aside and went to the door, looking through the peephole before opening the door

"I come bearing a very important message" Phil said as a greeting

"How do you manage to look so hot after rolling out of bed?" Mike asked

Yelena rolled her eyes playfully. She hadn't bothered to cover up before she opened the door, clad only in a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top, her hair still slightly tossled

"It's a secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." she joked

"Will there be handcuffs involved?" Mike snorted, wiggling his eyebrows at her

Phil smacked him upside his head, not missing a beat

"Ow! Watch it, I still have a headache!"

"Like I was saying," he said, rolling his eyes at the scowl Mike was shooting him "I have a message to relay" he said, pulling out his phone "And I quote: _'Come have lunch with us or the I.D. swims with the fishes'_.

Yelena couldn't help but smile.

"Tell Randy that I'm too hungover to take his threats seriously." she said leaning in the doorframe

Phil's fingers flew across the keypad as he typed the message and pressed send. Randy's reply came back not even a minute later. Punk laughed

"I don't think he's messing around. I suggest you do what the man says" he snorted, showing her the screen.

Yelena laughed at the picture of Randy, dangling her I.D. above the fountain outside the hotel that housed a few Koi fish. Before she could voice a smart mouth reply, Mike picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her towards her bedroom

"Do what the man says, I'm starving over here!" he said, tossing her unceremoniously onto the bed

"You're such a caveman!" Yelena shouted incredulously. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"It's one of my best qualities. Nice underwear, by the way. Now get dressed."

She let out a groan, grabbing some clothes from her bag and headed into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans

"I think I liked the shorts better." Mike said when she returned to the living room area where the two men were seated. Yelena resisted the urge to flip him off

"Ready?" Punk asked

"As I'll ever be." she said, grabbing her purse and room key. She followed him out the door, Mike on her heel. Once outside the hotel, Punk escorted the two to his rental. She noticed that Mike was eyeing the passenger seat

"Shotgun!" she called, knocking Mike to the side with her hip so she could get in.

"Nu uh, shrimps ride in the back" he objected, sizing the small brunette up. She was only five foot five, no match to his six foot two

"I'll Rock, Paper, Scissors you for it" she offered

Mike sighed, placing a fist on his open palm

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" they chanted. Mike had paper and she had rock

"Ha! Get in the back, short shit." he laughed, hopping into the passenger seat. "Don't forget to buckle up." he snorted, slamming the door

Yelena rolled her eyes, climbing into the back, buckling her seatbelt

"All settled in children?" Phil cooed

"Yes father" Yelena said smartly

"All good here." said Mike

* * *

Phil started the car before backing out of the parking space. They drove for about ten minutes before they pulled into a pizza place parking lot and got out. Upon entering, Phil spotted Randy and Wade and lead them over to the table. Phil and Mike sat on one side, leaving the only free seat that just so happened to be next to Randy. She said a polite hello to Wade then turned to Randy

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you blackmailing me." she said, sliding into the seat next to him

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. I prefer 'persuasively demand'" he said, flashing her a mischievous smirk that made her heart skip a beat.

The waitress came and took their order for drinks. She ordered water, not wanting to overdo it. She was already digging herself into a hole with the pizza she was going to consume

"Fine, then I 'persuasively demand' that you give me my I.D. back."

"Nope. Can't do that." he said, taking a sip of his soda

"And why is that?" she inquired, playing along with his little game

"If I give you your I.D. back, how am I going to 'persuasively demand' you to have dinner with me?"

"You could ask me like a normal human being. That's a good start." she said, trying to reign in her blush. Had he really just asked her out? And where had her new-found courage come from?

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked. She playfully thought about it for a second "Touché"

They ordered two pizzas: One with pepperoni, sausage, and bacon and the other half chicken, spinach, and olives, half Anchovies and pineapples

Yelena grimaced as Mike bit off half of a slice of the later "Ew"

"Don't knock it until you try it." he said, between bites

Phil rolled his eyes "You are such a freak"

"That's what she said." Mike said with a grin

Conversations started flowing, some with the whole group, others amongst others. She and Wade managed to get to know one another and she found him very laid back and charming. Randy kept her entertained also, asking her random questions about herself before the others joined in.

"Okay, Chick flicks or Horror movies?" Punk asked

"Horror movies, definitely."

"Rainy days or sunshine?" Wade through out

"Rainy days. It's the best time to take a nap."

The guys muttered in agreement

"Who's your favorite DC villain?" Punk asked

"Harley Quinn"

"Hmm... favorite candy?" Wade asked

"I love Lemon Heads" she answered

"What's your favorite type of flowers?" Randy snuck in. She tried not to let on that she found his question cute

"Lilies" she said, shooting him a sweet smile, which he returned. The little encounter didn't go unnoticed by the other three at the table.

"What's your favorite underwear? You look like a thong kind of girl" Mike asked, earning him yet another smack to the skull by Phil

"Don't answer that" he said

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Oddly, Yelena hadn't realized that she was the only girl with the Superstars and this was her first outing with them without Aksana. She realized that she had misjudged them. They were all sweet people and she was glad to call them friends.

* * *

_I know it's short, but bare with me. So I've decided that I'm going to post a chapter every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to help me write faster with less pressure. I hope that's okay with you guys. As always, thank you for reading :-)_


	14. Sick Day

_Thank you to all my reader! I've never seen my views for a story I've written so high! We're almost there! Keep reviewing for me! _

* * *

CH.14 Sick Day

"Oh, that's real attractive." Mike snorted as Yelena blew her nose loudly into a tissue

"Shut up" she shot at him, wiping her nose. She had managed to catch a cold over the weekend

"I'm just kidding. How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely, passing her another Kleenex

"Like someone is holding my brain over an open fire." she said, taking it gratefully.

Mike winced as she blew her nose again and let out a barking cough "Don't you think you should see a doctor about that?"

"No. I can't afford to miss work. Not with Over The Limit right around the corner. I'm sure some Nyquil and a good night's sleep will fix everything." she said, squeezing hand sanitizer into her hand. She would hate to pass her germs to someone.

"Still not feeling any better?" Aksana asked, pulling up a chair next to her, rubbing her back.

Yelena rested her head in her hands "No"

"Maybe you should head back to the hotel and get some rest" Aksana said, worried about her friend

"I can't. The show isn't even halfway over and I've only taken like five photos."

"Don't worry about it. I don't have a match tonight. I'll take pictures for you and send them to you." she offered

Yelena thought it over. She really did need to rest.

"You're right" she shoved her things into her bag and got up, grabbing her half empty box of tissue "I should go get some rest. Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"No problem. Go get some sleep." Aksana said hugging her.

She left the building and headed back to the hotel. After showering, she turned on her Vick's air purifier and crawled into bed, turning the TV to RAW. She piled all of her pillows up so she was elevated and snuggled deep into the covers, fighting her chills. She couldn't sleep even though she was dead tired because she couldn't get comfortable. She could barely breathe through her nose and her body ached. She was just in time to see Phil's promo with AJ. She found their storyline with Daniel and Kane quite entertaining and so did the fans. She sent a text to Aksana

_Take a good pic of AJ & Phil's promo_

_xYelena_

_I'm on it_

_xAksana_

_A few seconds later, a perfect picture came through her phone_

_Not bad :-)_

_xAksana_

_Thank you :-)_

_xAksana_

When the show came back from commercial, another photo came through. This time, it was of Randy on his way to the ring. He was well oiled, his sleeve tattoos standing out against his sun kissed skin. There was a focused look upon his face, a look Yelena was quite familiar with. It was the gaze he adorned in many of the photos she had taken of him while he made his way down to the ring. She had to admit, that steely gaze was hot in a way

_Thought you might like this one ;-)_

_xAksana_

_Yelena smiled down at her phone_

_Shut up_

_xYelena_

She watched the show, periodically posting the pictures Aksana sent her onto the Instagram page. When the show was over, she rolled over and tried to get some rest, but a knock sounded on her door. She groaned as she got out of bed, a little too quickly making her head spin. She shuffled to the door and opened it, not even bothering to see who it was. She was surprised to see Randy standing there, bags in hand

"Randy, what are you-"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." he said with a sweet smile, noticing that her nose was adorably red.

She stepped to the side and let him in, closing the door behind her. "I wasn't sleeping. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill run through her

"Well I ran into Aksana after the show and she mentioned that you were sick, so I figured I'd bring you something to make you feel better." he said, running his hand gently up and down her forearm when he saw that she was shivering

Yelena tried to stop her heart from beating out of her chest and onto the floor at his touch. Her fever was really messing with her head "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to and I'm not taking no for an answer." he smirked, leading her into her bedroom. He gently nudged her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her before turning his attention to the bags

"I got you some soup." he said, taking the plastic container out of the bag, handing it to her along with a spoon. She took it gratefully. "And some orange juice and another box of tissue, which I'm glad I did" he said eyeing her nearly empty box and pulled out a bottle of Nyquil.

"You're the best." she said with a smile

"I know" he said, a cocky smirk forming on his lips "Eat you food and then I'll dope you up with this when you're finished." he joked, setting the bottle on the nightstand

Yelena wanted to throw her arms around him. No one has ever taken care of her like his.

"I'm going to head back to my room and grab a quick shower and I'll be right back okay."

"Okay" she said, opening the container. He left and she heard the door close behind him and a smile broke out on her face. She ate silently, swallowing without tasting and drinking the rest down, managing to feel warmer after it was done. Randy returned twenty minutes later, dressed in a pair of sweats and a plain white shirt. He threw the empty container away and filled the little cup with two tablespoons of Nyquil. Yelena grimaced as she drank half

"All of it" Randy said sternly

She knocked the rest back with a groan.

"So what are we watching?" he asked climbing into bed next to her

"What are you doing? You can't be in bed with me, you'll get sick too."

"I'm not going to get sick." he objected

"Randy" she whined

"Yelena" he whined back playfully, pulling his shirt over his head.

She was temporarily distracted until she felt a hand tip her chin up. "I'm up here sweetheart."

"I can't get you sick. You can't afford to miss work." she said, ignoring the smirk on his face, noticing that he still had his hand on her face

"I'm not going to get sick. Now" her said picking up the remote "what are we watching?"

She playfully snatched the remote from him and turned it to Family Guy. They watched the show, sharing a few laughs and jokes until Yelena could feel her eyelids grow heavy with sleep

"Tired?" Randy asked

"The drowsiness is getting to me." she said, shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling her against his bare chest

If Yelena was in her right mind, she'd be nervous about him touching her this way. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're burning up" he said, smoothing her hair

"But I'm so cold." she muttered, snuggling closer, stealing his body heat "Thank you for tonight, Randy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I expect you to return the favor when you're better."

She nodded as she dozed off. She slept like a baby. Unbeknownst to her, her phone, which was switched 'silent' on the nightstand, had received three text messages.

* * *

_So what did you think? I thought you might enjoy some Yelena and Randy. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading! :-) The next chapter will be up before RAW on Monday_

_p.s.~ Did anyone else find Randy yelling at Big Show on RAW last week kind of hot? I did. I love him even more as a heel_


	15. The Piece of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

_Three cheers to you for making it this far in this story! You will finally be rewarded with the identity of the mystery guy in the next chapter. So I've been dropping hints in this story as to who the guy is. If you are willing to do a little work and search for it, you'll know who he is. Now, enjoy this chapter and Main Event tonight!_

**_I only own my OC Yelena and her family. Everything else belongs their respective owners._**

* * *

CH.15 The Piece of Me I Wish I Didn't Need

She managed to get better before Sunady, which was the Over The Limit pay-per-view. She had also managed to pass her cold off to Mike, who was not pleased, considering he was in a Battle Royal tonight and a match with Brodus Clay.

"I hate you sooooo much right now, you know that?" he said, sounding stuffy

"I'm so sorry, Mike." Yelena apologized, offering him a bottle of orange juice. He snatched it out of her hand playfully. He downed the whole thing and tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can. She hugged him around the waist tightly

"Hey, come on. Enough of the affection, shrimp. I have a rep to keep up around here."

"I'm sorry I got you sick." she said squeezing him

"It's okay." he finally said, squeezing her back

"Good! Now pose for the camera." she said, pulling out her IPhone. He rolled his eyes as she played with the filters and he posed nonchalantly.

"Nice." she said, posting it. Her alerts popped up instantly and she saw that there were already over three hundred likes "Your 'Mizfits' are taking over my notifications already and the picture hasn't even been up thirty seconds yet."

"What can I say? I'm AWWWWWWESOOOOOME" he yelled loudly, followed by a cough. He shot her a dirty look and she smiled innocently

"Good luck with your match." she said sweetly

"Yeah yeah" he muttered, as he headed to the gorilla position.

She took a few other pictures of Layla and Beth before their match. Then more of Kofi, who smiled charmingly for the camera.

Randy's match was up next and she knew he would be shooting a promo with Matt Striker. She made it to the scene right on time and snapped a quick picture before they started rolling.

"You look better." he said, pulling her in for a hug. He had gotten use to touching her every chance he got and she wasn't complaining.

"I am better, thanks to you." she smiled. While she was sick, Randy made sure he texted her to remind her to take her medicine and to ask her if she needed anything

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"I can't say the same about Mike, I'm afraid."

"He's a big boy, he'll be okay." he laughed

"Don't laugh" she said, smacking him lightly on the chest. He feigned hurt "I feel awful about getting him sick"

"Better him than me, right? You were so worried about passing it off to me that you gave it to him. Nice job."

"You are terrible." she laughed

"I'm not and you know it." he said, wrapping his arms around her

"If you insist." she joked

"Camera's ready!" the camera man said

Yelena took that as her cue to leave "Good luck out there."

"Thanks" he said, reluctantly releasing her. He watched her go, waving as she turned and flashed a sweet smile.

"Ready?" Striker asked, breaking him from his trance

"Yeah."

Yelena was on her way to the set where Phil was in the middle of doing a promo. She got a money shot and uploaded it to the Instagram page, along with a picture of AJ, watching him leave when he was finished. She was walking aimlessly down the hall when a hand shot out of nowhere, pulling her into a storage closet. Her back slammed against the now closed door and a hand wrapped around her throat

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voiced said in the darkness

"What... what do you mean?" she managed to choke out, recognizing the voice.

"You haven't responded to any of my messages and when I finally see you, you're prancing around here, flirting with Randy like slut. You fucking him?" he asked, pressing himself against her so she couldn't move

"I don't understand why you're upset, I-"

His grip tightened around her neck and forced it back, making her head hit the door violently and she let out a cry in pain "Are you... fucking him?" he snarled

"You're hurting me" she whimpered, trying to loosen his grip

"Answer me" be growled

"No, I'm not sleeping with him. We're just friends."

"Since when do you have friends?" he snapped at her "The only friend you have around here is that bitch Aksana, and she's obviously teaching you her whorish ways."

"Please..." she managed, prying at his hand "There's no one else... I want you. I only want you" she admitted, placing her hands on his chest. She clutched desperately at his shirt "I love you." she cried

"You fucking love me." he sneered harshly "Stay the fuck away from him. I don't want to ever see him touch you like that again." his grip loosening slightly "The next time it happens, you'll regret it." he said, voice sickly sweet as he nuzzled her nose with his own "Do you believe me?" he whispered into her ear

"Yes." Yelena said, tears pooling in her eyes. She felt his hand slide up her neck as he cupped her face, placing a rough kiss on her lips. He shoved her against the door one last time before releasing his hold on her altogether. She moved out of his way and watched as he exited the closet before she broke down. She could feel herself shaking and fear wracked her body. Exiting the small closet herself, she slid down the wall and onto the floor of the abandoned hallway and sobbed, becoming more and more hysterical by the second. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rocked back and forth. She didn't know how long she was there, but her thoughts where interrupted when a pair of boots came into her line of sight.

"Yelena?"

* * *

_There you have it people! Let me know any last minute guesses before I post the new chapter on Friday! Thanks for reading! Drop me a review!_


	16. I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

**_This is it! It's what you all have been waiting for! Thank you all for reading this story. Every review and favorite means the world to me! Okay enough of the sappy talk, ENJOY :) Happy Friday!_**

* * *

CH.16 I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

Hands reached out for her, but she cringed away from them

"Yelena what happened? What's wrong?" Wade asked, kneeling down in front of her. She didn't look up at him, but he could tell by the way she was shaking that she was afraid. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do to help." her green orbs met his blue ones, filled with tears

"Phil... please find Phil for me." she cried, wrapping her arms around herself

"I will. I'll be right back just stay right here." he said. She nodded and he turned to leave

"Wade" she called, making him backtrack

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell Randy. Please" she begged

He nodded and retreated down the hall in search of Punk. After running around the building like a mad man, he found him, returning from the ring where he had just had a match

"Hey Wade, what's up?" he asked, taking a sip from a bottle of water

"You need to come with me." he said, out of breathe "It's Yelena, she's-"

"Where is she?" he asked hurriedly

"This way" he said motioning for him to follow. He led the Straight Edge Superstar to the deserted hallway and found the storage crate where Yelena was, still bawling.

Phil dropped down to his knees and folded her into his arms "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, taking her face into his hands. He tried to calm her down the best he could, but he could tell whatever had happened, it had really shaken her up "Yelena, tell me who did this. Just give me a name and I'll fix it, I fucking swear." he promised. He hated seeing her like this and whoever was the cause of it was going to be in a world of hurt.

She tried to slow her breathing enough so she could speak and reluctantly gave him a name, knowing that she would regret it later. Phil wiped her tears before standing

"Take her to my dressing room. I'll be right back." he said to Wade, anger radiating through his body. He noticed the red welts on her neck and had to restrain himself from losing it. He was going to murder him.

"Phil, please don't-" she cried

"I'll handle it. Don't worry" he said harshly. Not too many thing rattled him, but when a man put his hands on a defenseless woman half his size, it did something to him that could not be put into words. "Take her." he repeated to Wade.

The Englishman nodded, bending down and offering her his hand. She hesitantly took it and let him lead her away, glancing back at Punk one last time. He shot her a weak wave, encouraging her onward as she went. When they disappeared around the corner, a scowl graced his features as he walked with determination to the Men's Locker Room. By the time he got there, he was practically shaking with anger. He threw the door open forcefully, the sound of broken plaster hitting the floor echoed around the room and everyone stared at him.

"Where the hell is he?" he roared, scanning the room for the unlucky face he was looking for. He was going to kill that son of a bitch for hurting her. She was innocent and he should have known better. He was going to get his hands on him if it was the last thing he did.

"Take it easy Phil." Zach said "What's wrong?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" he yelled, kicking a condemned chair out of his way. It flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud clang

A few Superstars left the room to avoid his wrath, knowing that they didn't want to be in his path or around when he found who he was looking for.

"Where is who, man?" Kofi asked. He could tell by the deep shade of red his friend's face was that he meant business. He had only seen Phil this angry a handful of times, and he knew that there was no amount of talking that could calm him when he was beyond pissed off "Who are you looking for?"

"_Chris fucking Jericho_" he snarled " If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him"

* * *

_**don Don DON! IT'S CHRIS JERICHO! 10 POINTS TO REDHEADEDSWEETHEART AND THE GUEST READER WHO GUESSED IT RIGHT! I hope you liked it. Leave me a review! Until Monday everyone! **_


End file.
